


休战日

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw醒来时，惊讶地发现床上不是她一个人。她侧过头，发现Root正在一旁睡得香甜。哦。该死。真·相爱相杀
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 7





	休战日

**Author's Note:**

> 写给 乐风苑 六周年坛庆，今年文区主题“相爱相杀”

Day 1

“你不会告诉我是来这里干嘛的对吧？”Shaw盯着已经快两个小时没有任何动静的瞄准镜，没什么好气，天台上很冷，她的手指有些僵。

“要我猜的话……”Root在笔记本上敲着什么东西，回答得心不在焉，“是相关的那一类。”

这回答同没有一样，从两周前第一次被飞越疯人院女人带去迈阿密开始，她便时不时地会被Root从号码的间歇里叫走。Shaw并不在意重回老本行，但Root这个搭档要比Cole烦上一万倍。

“我以为你喜欢你的老工作一点，”Root头也不抬地对她说，“但实话说，你好像一点也不激动。”

“你不会想看到的。”

“为什么？”Root那里传来了衣料摩挲的声音，她似乎抬头看了她一眼，“害怕破坏形象？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，没再回答，她一开始就不应该回嘴。到现在这时候，她本应该明白和Root斗嘴只会陷入另一个更大的麻烦中，而且这个麻烦还会无限循环。

Root这人不是个很好的搭档。她不会听取建议（多亏了耳里那个无所不知的机器），极其喜欢像终结者一样横冲直撞，也一点儿也不懂得团队协作。她曾花了好长一段时调查Root，而其中没有一个地方有任何涉及到团队协作的可能。

和这样的人合作简直就是噩梦。所以Shaw希望这个梦能早点结束，也希望接下来可能的枪战或是打斗能好好弥补一番她的损失。

瞄准镜的三个人影回应了她的愿望。她调整了一下狙击枪的位置，仔细观察对面房间里的摆设，思考着当其中一个被放倒之后另外两人会去哪儿寻找掩体。她活动了下冻得僵硬的手指，扣在扳机上跃跃欲试。

“耐心，等我信号，”Root警告她，把键盘敲得噼里啪啦的响，“注意避开东南角，那里有军火，最好别——”

“闭嘴，”Shaw不耐烦地说，“我知道。”

但那三个人正在朝东南角移动，再等上两秒，她便不能保证交火时不会引发爆炸。而就那堆军火的数量来看，真要炸起来估计会把她们俩在的这栋楼都掀飞。Shaw想都没想便开了火。他们的反应完全在她的意料之内，只需要三枪，他们便都倒在了地上。

她得意地朝旁边看了一眼，但Root只是瞪着她，一脸的不快。

“好极了，”Root啪的一声合上笔记本，“Garner的脉搏会触发他们的数据备份库自毁。我差一会儿就能进去了，你现在要我怎么弄？”

Shaw耸耸肩，“也没见你早说。”

Root翻了个白眼，起身从后腰掏出了两把手枪，“派对要开始了，十秒。”

Day 2

Shaw总觉得这个天台很熟悉，但却又说不出熟悉在哪儿。她没有多想，不耐烦地盯着瞄准镜里一成不变的风景，嘴里不住地给手上哈气。

“我以为你喜欢你的老工作一点，”Root头也不抬地对她说，“但实话说，你好像一点也不激动。”

对，就连Root烦人的样子也似曾相识。Shaw咬牙切齿地吼了回去，“你意识到这已经是你第二次说一样的话了吗？”

Root惊讶地抬起头，“我肯定这是第一次，”她无辜地眨眨眼，然后坏笑起来，“噢，Sameen，我不知道你还会梦到我。”

Shaw认真思考了一会儿是否要把瞄准镜调转一个方向，但接着便觉得这样会不会太看得起Root了一点。她咬牙忍了下来。

“别害羞啊，”Root的声音越发的透着愉悦，“做梦是很正常的事。”

总有那么一天，她会送Root几发枪子儿，绝不是在肩上。

她直接把怒气撒在了对面那三个人身上，速度快得像是出于记忆或是先知上身。Shaw愣了愣。她知道自己很不错，但也绝对没有这么的不错……这有点不对劲。

Root没觉得哪儿不对劲，她在生气。“少在那儿得意得发呆，Garner的心跳会触发他们的数据备份库自毁，我差一会儿就能进去了，现在……”Root恼火地叹了口气，从后腰抽出了两把枪，“十秒。”

Day 3

当服务员把煎饼端上来的时候，Shaw发现它同昨天一样少了蓝莓酱。 _天_ ，她真的要投诉，或者在吃完后把大厨拉去小巷里揍一顿。

但这和接下来坐到她对面的Root相比都是小事。昨天也是这样，这个疯女人和那个机器上帝能不能让她好好吃一顿早餐？“你能不能让你的老板消停会儿？”她低声吼了过去，“真的？一定要这么连着来？”

Root的心情和昨天相比似乎不是很好，而她的话却不知为何让女人的脸色更白了。Root咬着嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿才开口，“Shaw，今天几号？”

这女人的脑子或许真的出了点毛病，但这个问题更有可能是Root的陷阱，通往另一个没有任何底线可言的玩笑。所以Shaw没有理会，低头自顾自地吃煎饼。她发誓，如果明天再没有蓝莓酱——

“今天几号？”Root没有放弃，而她脸上的神色就好像这是个生死攸关的问题一样，让Shaw觉得不太舒服。

她翻了个白眼，“十月二十三，怎么？你要算什么日子？”

话一出口她便有些后悔，但Root却似乎根本没注意到这个可以借题发挥的玩笑，还在自顾自地咬着嘴唇。“我也这么觉得，但是……”她抬头望了望餐厅角落里的摄像头，又低头看了看Shaw，几秒后一言不发地离开了。

Shaw耸耸肩，这样最好。

Day 4

今天还是独缺蓝莓酱，她在武力威胁了大厨后去了趟图书馆。Finch说并没有号码，所以她把整天都耗在房里，看了许多部功夫电影。等睡觉的时候，她发现家里的时间显示今天是十月二十二。

她并没有多想。

Day 5

没有什么比睁开眼时发现Root站在床边更令人惊悚的事。Shaw立刻坐了起来，下一秒，床头上的枪就已经握在了手上。

“滚出去。”

Root不为所动，只是静静地在床边坐了下来。她迎着枪口舔了舔嘴唇，“Shaw，我觉得我们有麻烦了。”

“如果你不在三秒内离开，我肯定有麻烦的是你。”

“好吧，你看， **她** 在今早给了我一个和昨天一模一样的任务，而我清楚地记得……”Root还是没有动作，拿出手机扔到Shaw面前的被子上，“……今天不是十月二十二。”

Shaw眨眨眼，放下了枪。她是觉得有哪儿不对……

_天……_

“你是知道的对吧？”Root看她的眼神像是看着什么救命稻草。

她都记起来了，“所以这是第五天……”

“第四天。”Root纠正道。

“第五天。”Shaw毫不退缩。

“好吧，第五天，你说什么就是什么。”

Root那样子表明了她一点儿也不信，让Shaw万分火大，“我说了是第五——”

“这不重要，”Root摆摆手打断了她，“准备一下吧，我们还有活要干。”

Shaw怀疑地眯起了眼，“你说的活是那几个军火商吗？”Root理所当然地看着她，而这表情让她觉得自己像个白痴。Shaw有些恼火，“每天一样又有什么意义？”

“Well，工作就是工作， **她** 会一直提醒。哦，还有，”Root瞪着她，“今天等我信号再开枪，你已经搞砸一次了。”

“我没有搞砸，”Shaw纠正，“而且是两次。”

她一直讨厌这女人仗着那个机器上帝颐指气使的样子，而且，她还是觉得不被炸飞比较重要。

Day 6

“Shaw……”Root警告地看着她，“等——”

Shaw挑衅地盯着她，看都没看对面便直接开了枪。

Day 7

她射中目标的时候，回头发现Root正冲着她微笑，一副胜利者的姿态。

“我已经进去了，”黑客眨眨眼，对她扬了扬手里的笔记本，“Sweetie，谢谢你等我。”

Shaw抽出手枪，一枪射中了笔记本正中央，冲击力让Root直接脱了手。两秒后，她们听到了它从八楼落地的声音。楼下吵闹了起来，带着枪上膛的声音。

Root的脸色黑得十分难看。

Shaw笑了，“不好意思，脱靶了，但我保证它明天还是完好无损的。”

Root翻了个白眼，“是今天。”

Day 8

Root黑进系统的速度越发熟练了，而这便代表她得更早干掉那三个人。这有些难度，因为在那个时间点之前，Garner一行三人并没有走到窗户跟前。

但Sameen Shaw是什么人，一堵墙并不会妨碍她一枪正中目标的脑袋。

当然，她没有在前一个“今天”的晚上特地去摸清楚那堵墙后面长什么样。

Root在接下来的枪战里根本就没有掩护她，害得她最后滚进了一个垃圾桶里。

_该死的上帝模式。_

Shaw摘下头上的那片青菜叶子，对着Root幸灾乐祸的笑容无所谓地踢开脚背上的香蕉皮，“我也觉得增加点挑战难度会有趣些。”

Day 9

Shaw瞪着那个趴在狙击枪前的黑客，一字一句地说：“那是我的位置。”

“嗯……可是今天我想玩一玩，”Root是一个撒娇的语气，“Sameen，你得学会分享。”

“你 _今天_ 不用玩电脑了？”

Root笑得得意洋洋，“Well，我今早就解决了。”

Shaw狠狠瞪了过去，“你这是作弊。”

“Wow，Shaw，”Root一脸的惊讶，“你竟然会觉得这是个比赛？天……”

她听出了Root那句“你今年几岁”的潜台词，用尽全力才压抑住了自己的怒火。毕竟，她还是不能把Root直接从这里踢下去。

但值得庆幸的是（其实也没什么好庆幸的），Root的第一枪吓跑了Garner，第二枪“不幸”引爆了对面整栋楼的军火，果不其然地差点把她们所在的楼掀塌。等晚上Shaw给她缝合额头上一处极深的割伤时，她疼得一直往后缩。

在第六次被Root躲开后，Shaw烦躁地丢开了缝合线，“算了，就这样吧。”

“为什么？”Root撅起了嘴，看起来万分委屈，“它会一直流血，而且还会留疤——”

“你自找的。”

“但是——”

“噢得了吧，”Shaw把手上的血擦干净，起身准备离开，“等到明天，你连擦伤都不会有。”

“准确来说，是今天。”

Shaw直接摔上了门。

Day 10

Shaw是被电话吵醒的，听筒那一头是Root。“ _今天你不用管_ _Garner了。_ ”

既然Root都说了她不用管，Shaw就自然不会去自讨没趣。而且，那地方她们已经去过九次（Root还是觉得是八次）了，根本不可能出现任何状况。她慢悠悠地起床、洗澡，然后换了一家有蓝莓酱的地方吃煎饼，之后她去了趟图书馆。

“Finch？你有什么科幻类的书吗？”

Finch看她的眼神像是第一天认识她，然后他便以与年龄完全不符的速度从椅子上跳了起来，眼神里的激动像是发现了新大陆。“你想找的是什么类型的呢，Ms. Shaw？如果想读一点入门的话，我的推荐是——”

“不用了。”她打断了他，不管Harold Finch有多正经，她早该想到这群书呆子的爱好都差不了太多。“有没有什么……”她挣扎着思考该如何表述，“关于时间循环的理论？”

“啊，这个很容易就能说清，”Finch万分慈祥地看着她，似乎是觉得孺子可教，“在热力学封闭系统中，物体因为宇宙的混乱运动当然有可能陷入一个小小时间循环中，不断重复做同样的动作，直到熵增至极大值。这其实是属于能量累积和交换的过程，因此在开放系统中理论上来说是——”

Shaw不想再听下去了，她也不理解自己到底有哪儿想不开要来找Finch做演讲。

等到下午的时候，她收到了一条短信，发信人未知，上面只有一个她已经再熟悉不过的地址和一句「 _交互界面危险_ 」。Shaw不用想就知道发件人是谁，她直接借了Finch的跑车冲了过去。

那里静悄悄的，一个人都没有。她在天台上发现了Root，眉心正中有一个弹孔，还在汩汩流血。

在那一刻，Shaw很想再补上几枪。

Day 11

“你他妈到底在想些什么？”Root出现在餐厅的第一秒她便厉声骂了过去，“自杀？”

“我前天挺生你气的，所以——”

“ _今天_ 。”她锱铢必报。

“好吧，”Root翻了个白眼，“你 _今天_ 的举动挺过分，所以我在 _另一个_ 今天决定还是自己去比较好。但等任务到一半的时候，我突然觉得那或许是个好主意。”

“自杀是好主意？”Shaw想把手里的餐刀朝对面扔过去，“你以为这样就能在醒来的时候看到二十三号？”

“也许吧。”

Shaw想都没想便脱口而出，“你有没有想过万一醒不来了呢？”

Root仔细地盯着她看了会儿，最后似乎决定不要涉及其他话题。“我有分寸，”她少见地没有调侃她，“你看，Garner先生每天都在活蹦乱跳地卖军火。”

“所以你就决定送自己几发枪子儿试试？”Shaw觉得万分生气，但是却又不知道自己到底是什么在生气，而这让她更加暴躁了。

“放松，Sameen，”Root向后躺在柔软的沙发座上，还翘起了腿，显得万分舒坦，“你看，这不是好好的？”

“尽管如此——”

她反复的争论似乎也让Root有些不耐烦。黑客扬起了那个Shaw已经万分熟悉的笑容，她每在有什么事快超出她掌控时她便会这样。“Shaw，我都不知道你这么关心，”Root拿过桌上的另一个叉子，生生从她盘里叉走了一块煎饼，“如果不了解你的话，我都会觉得你——”她猛然住了口，因惊讶愣了一秒，然后她便对着Shaw黑洞洞的枪口笑了起来，“你要在这里开枪？”

Root总喜欢玩这一套避轻就重的把戏来刺激她转移话题，但Shaw也总会被这一套压断神经。

“没错。”Shaw说。她受够了，她真的受够这个女人了。而且没人可以随意从她的盘子里拿吃的，“我保证不是肩膀。”

她直接开了枪，然后在周围人的尖叫声中将盘子里的东西一扫而空，最后盯着Root吃了一口的那一块，纠结了一会儿后觉得还是算了。

她擦干净嘴站了起来。天，多年愿望达成的感觉太不错了。

Day 12

她醒来的时候，Root正站在她床边。不过这次，黑客手里不是电击枪，而是她的USP。

“Sweetie，早上好，”Root的笑容甜蜜得像一朵向日葵，“明天见。”

然后，她便开了枪。

_艹。_

Day 13

Shaw醒得很早，她一秒没浪费便起身摸进了城另一端的某间公寓里。她早就查清了Root的那一堆安全屋，至于为什么会查过这个，她不太清楚。

但当她踢开门时，房里却空无一人。她举着枪认真地将整个房间做了一次扫荡，只在床的正中央发现了一张纸条。

:)

Shaw把枪塞回了后腰。好吧，要玩，她奉陪到底。

Day 14

Shaw躲在自家对门的咖啡厅里，买早餐的人把她挡了个结结实实。六点五十分，一个棕发的高挑女人进了她家的单元门。她得意地翘起了嘴角。

三分钟后，她看着自己卧室的窗户被炸弹冲碎，火焰还朝外面喷射了一米多。

她在慌乱的人群和警笛声中悠闲地解决掉自己的咖啡，然后出门走到了纽约冬季的大街上。但刚走过一个街区，她就被一个人拉近了一条小巷，后背抵上了一个什么硬邦邦的东西。

“Sameen，早上好，”她耳边响起了Root甜甜的声音，“ **她** 只是觉得你一大早在家里布置炸弹挺奇怪的，叫我过来看看情况。”

Shaw想骂人，她竟然忘了Root最大的那个作弊器。

Day 19

该死的机器，连带着她在看到Finch时都不太高兴。

“Ms. Shaw？”他惊慌地在身后叫着她，一瘸一拐的步子似乎不太能跟得上，“我可以问一问你提着的这些东西是什么吗？”

“大约是我半个库存。”Reese眯着眼看了她一会儿，似有不悦。

“别那么小气。”Shaw没理他们继续往外走。路过Reese的时候冲他笑了笑，“放心，明天它们都还会是你的。”

 _是今天_ ……她在心里自动纠正自己。

……

该死的Root。

“介意分享一下这是去干什么吗？”Reese问。

“拿给Root用的。” Shaw耸耸肩，她可没有撒谎。

Reese明显有些嫉妒，“相关号码都这么有趣？”他踌躇了一下，似乎还是没好意思说要跟来，“玩得开心。”

Shaw笑得万分灿烂，“噢，我一定会的。”

Day 23

“算上今天我就连赢五次了，”Shaw拿枪抵着Root的后脑勺，小心翼翼地防备着黑客所有的反击可能，“而且你还有个机器在帮忙，不觉得输得很难看？”

“噢，我已经屏蔽 **她** 好几天了。”Root像是在说一个再明显不过的事实。

Shaw不解，“为什么？”

“嗯…… **她** 坚持提醒我Garner的事，我一直不理之后……”这似乎勾起了Root什么不快的回忆，语气略显不快，“那声音不太好听。”

既然这女人踢掉了机器，Shaw立刻便想到了更多可能的玩法。

Root在她的沉默里轻笑了一声，就像完全知道她在想什么一样，“Garner那个军火库的一楼有几辆改装过的机车。”她提议道。

这听起来不错。

Day 24

她们因高速飙车被几个警察弄进了监狱。

“这算打平了？”Root在离她两米的安全范围外小心翼翼地打量她。

Shaw无聊地坐在监狱的地上，思考着是拧断Root的脖子有趣还是留着她有趣，最后叹了口气，“打平了。”

生命得到了保障后，Root明显松了一口气，但她紧跟着就笑了起来，“我们还有快五个小时的时间可以打发，虽然比不上CIA那次——”她在Shaw的眼刀下闭了嘴。

Shaw重新考虑了下拧断Root的脖子的可能性，但是觉得它不值得随之而来的麻烦。她把头用力向后靠在厚重的水泥墙上，认命地闭上眼。

她怀念她本可以成为六连胜的记录。

Day 37

Shaw并不是觉得枪战或是飙车没趣，而是在不能伤害平民的规则下，纽约可以炸的地方实在太少了，对手只一个人，花样翻来覆去也就只有那么多。Finch打来的电话一开始还挺有趣，但在许多次之后……

“ _Ms. Shaw！为什么我会在新闻上看到警方在通缉你和Ms. Groves？上面说你们是炸掉——_ ”

“Finch，放松，”Shaw拉着Root躲进一条小巷，外面的警车呼啸而过，“我们只是在打赌而已。”

“ _……打赌？_ ”Finch的声音像被什么东西噎住了。

“她觉得我不可能在那么远的地方命中目标，”Shaw得意地朝旁边看了一眼，“输了的人明天不能用枪。”

“今天。”Root纠正道。

Shaw瞪了过去，“你能不能有一次——”

“ _Ms. Shaw！我强烈建议——_ ”

她直接挂了电话。

“我突然想起，”Root笑得不怀好意，“我可以杀了你，然后跑出去说是你绑架了我。而且光从录像来看也确实是这样。”

Shaw漫不经心地瞥了黑客一眼，探头出去看了下外面，确认没有追兵后示意Root跟上，“你又为什么要说出来？”

“不知道，”Root耸耸肩，“可能我今天心情比较好。”

她们对视了两秒，但Root比她先拔枪。Shaw刚刚在子弹来临的前半秒躲在了一个垃圾箱后，等她探头出来时，Root已经朝警车的方向跑远了。

该死的女人。

Day 45

Root似乎终于发现了她自身火力的不足，因为今天Shaw是在Garner的军火库里找到了她。黑客正背对着她，在火药堆里翻着什么东西。Shaw不敢开枪，从背后悄悄接近。但Root似乎感觉到了什么，迅速回过头举起了枪。

她们保持着这个姿势，相互瞪了好一会儿。

Shaw计算着自己在Root开枪前放倒她的几率有多大，最后沉痛地发现大约只有五五开，而且就算是赢面的五分，她也不能保证自己在接下来的大半天里过得舒坦。对面的Root似乎也在思考着同样的一个问题。她们四目相交地看了一会儿，都不太能拿下决定。

Shaw开始觉得这个局面和现在的沉默一起都有些尴尬，她张了张嘴，决定说些什么，“好吧，这还挺新鲜的。”

“你说死在一起？”Root偏头想了想，“似乎还挺浪漫。”

这个词让Shaw起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。她们又沉默地盯着对方的枪口看了一会儿，直到最后Root慢慢放下了枪，“休战？”

Shaw点点头，“休战。”她在放下枪后才突然想起另一件事，“你说休战是不是因为拿不起来了？”

Root笑得万分神秘，“也许。”

“我们才对峙了三分钟，天，”Shaw摇摇头，“你比Cole还菜。”

“Michael Cole？”Root似乎很有兴趣的样子，而这让Shaw立刻觉得有些后悔。但黑客并没有问其他的东西，“他坚持了多久？”

“三分半。”

Root盯着手里的枪看了一会儿，“再多个半分钟我想我问题不大。”

黑客的神情又跃跃欲试起来，而就在这时，门外传来了其他的声音。Garner一行三人今天来得比原来要早，他们似乎也没想到还有其他人，五个人在狭窄的空间里僵硬了短短一秒。

没人敢用枪，她们各自迎向了对手。Shaw灵活地躲开西装男的攻击，揉身向前在他的腹部猛捶了一拳，他吃痛弯腰的时候一个膝盖砸上他的下巴，转手一拧便把他放在了地上。Garner已经在朝外跑了。她赶紧追了上去，路过缠斗的Root两人时顺便一腿将敌人绊倒在地。

她没几步就追上了Garner，按着他的头便将他撞晕在了一旁的栏杆上。

Root也很快追了过来，她撑着膝盖气喘吁吁地盯着地上昏迷的男人看了一会儿，“噢……他还活着。”

“你带着电脑？”

“没有，”Root耸耸肩，“手机就行。”

在Root工作的时候，Shaw把这三个人都捆好丢在了杂物间里。

“实话说，我都不知道做这些干嘛，”Shaw边说边往回走，“反正明天——”

“今天，”Root对于这个称呼近乎是执念，“我今天没来得及屏蔽掉 **她** 。而既然我们都在这里了……”她似乎很快便解决了问题，将手机重新揣回了兜里。

Shaw则盯着对面躁动起来的人影，再回头看了看身后一堆的易爆品，深刻地觉得她们或许有些麻烦。她在枪声响起之前拖着Root从另一头跳了下去，一边还击一边朝外飞奔。

那群人要么就是一群不要命的，要么就是蠢得忘了这里有多容易会爆炸。

Root在机器的指引下弹无虚发，将她的后背护得密不透风。在换弹夹的空隙里，她说：“我觉得这似乎更有趣一些。”

一群蠢得不要命的暴徒、一栋随时可能被引爆的大楼，身旁还有一个随时可能给她一枪的Root……Shaw承认这确实有趣得多。她舔了舔嘴唇，“不然今天赌得分？”

“那么……”Root冲她眨眨眼，“我已经快赢了。”

Shaw开心地笑了回去，“不一定。”她就近找了个掩体躲在了后面，麻利地架好狙击枪。她在瞄准镜里盯着军火库在的二楼，凭记忆找了个熟悉的位置。反正她们俩的距离已经够远，但那群人就不一定了。

Root迅速明白了她要做什么，爆炸来临时她刚刚来得及扑倒在掩体后面。

“你疯了。”

“我赢了。”

Shaw盯着慢慢从地上爬起来的Root，万分得意。这么多天里，她胜的次数占了大多数，而其中每一次里，Root不甘和挫败的样子都足够让她再一次次地赢下去。她抬头朝后望了望，橙色的大火正散发出滚滚黑烟，火舌随着风朝她们的方向危险探进，房屋燃烧时噼里啪啦的声音更是不绝于耳。“没错，是我赢了。”

Root的脸被火焰清清楚楚地映出了一道黑一道白，她惊愕了两秒之后似乎被耳里什么声音惊醒了。“ **她** 建议我们尽快离开，二次爆炸的可能是61%，不然……”Root坏笑起来，“或许还真的会浪漫起来。”

但今天晚上，Shaw觉得她或许还有子弹之外的办法来解决黑客那一脸令人窝火的笑。

她不记得亲吻是从什么时候开始的了，但她记得自己是为什么把Root推在了床上。

“恩…… **她** 说你在 _今天_ 之前有三周都没有任何性生活了，”Root的手安慰性地从她的胸上滑过，刚刚错过了急需关照的地方，“加上这41天……噢，我可怜的——”

Shaw用膝盖顶着手背，更朝里用力了些，成功地让Root闭了嘴。

“是45天，” 她低头咬着黑客已经有些肿胀的下唇，“你漏了第一天，还有你跑进雪地里结果被卡得拔不出腿的那一次——”

“我算上了……”Root发出了一声呻吟。

Shaw的膝盖依然在用力朝里顶，拇指则关照着外面的一点。“还有你跑到——”

“Shaw……”Root催促她。

“好吧，”她起身盯着已经大汗淋漓的Root，“我想这不重要。”

Day 46

Shaw醒来时，惊讶地发现床上不是她一个人。她侧过头，发现Root正在一旁睡得香甜。

哦。

该死。


End file.
